This Wall
by Pearlbunny
Summary: After WWII, the Berlin Wall is erected, separating Hungary and Prussia. With Russia in control of East Germany and the Axis Powers in ruins, can their relationship survive?


Chapter One

"Mr. Gorbachev, tear down this wall!"

The pale man trembled at the words. Tear down the wall… The Allies really didn't care. A lone tear leaked down the side of his face. NO! The awesome Prussia NEVER cried. But he couldn't reject the torrent of salty water that flowed down his face.

"I'm sorry…" the albino whipped around, looking for the speaker. He relaxed when he saw a tall man in glasses standing at the door.

"He's sleeping. Raivis and Toris are doing the dishes. Gil, I swear, if I had known I never would have tried to help the Allies. Ivan… he just…"

"I know. He should go to hell for all the things he's done to you three." Gilbert furiously scrubbed at the tears on his face, embarrassed at having the Estonian see him at such a state. "When the time comes… I want to see my country one last time… Could you…" he questioned.

"It would be an honor."

"Danke." The two men shook hands, both full well knowing the consequences for Eduard.

"Let's go help the others. Will you be alright?"

"I'll survive until tomorrow." The two men walked into the kitchen, expecting to see the other two countries working. Instead, Lithuania was on the floor, sobbing, while Latvia desperately tried to get him to stand up.

"Toris! Raivis, what happened?" Eduard ran over to the two.

"I don't know! We were listening to the radio and then he just fell over and started crying! I don't know what to do!" The boy was panicking, waving his hands in the air and sweating. The Estonian sighed, then walked over to the other man and pried him off the floor.

"C'mon… Let's go, Toris, come on, tell us what's wrong, stand up, it's okay, come on…" The skinny Lithuanian shuddered, then looked up at Estonia.

"Eduard… what if he doesn't let us go? What if he makes us stay here forever? What about Poland? They said they were going to tear down the wall, what if he doesn't let me see him? I haven't heard from him, what if something happened? What if…"

Gilbert and Eduard looked at each other, pain written on both of their faces. Everyone had lost a lot during the war, and being separated from your loved ones made it worse. Estonia quietly helped Lithuania up, leaving Gil to his thoughts.

The Allies really had no sense of what was going on in the world around them. Prussia had been around for centuries! Then, they think they could come in, and put up a WALL to keep he and his brother apart. They said it was political, that Russia took him. But he and Ludwig knew better. They knew it was to try to break Germany, to tear him apart. The Prussian Empire had been around for too long, and had stayed too powerful. Making him… East Germany could only go so far. They had to completely dissolve him, didn't they? It was a terrorizing thought. But thoughts can't solve problems…

Hair tied back, in dark pants and a heavy jacket, Hungary was just another graffiti artist painting the wall at around two thirty in the morning. Seriously, the security around here was way too relaxed. Maybe it was because secretly, America actually liked the graffiti. England hated it, though.

The personification uncapped the spray paint cans and started. Big, bright words on a stony canvas spelled out "BRING HIM BACK" over and over again, in black, white, and yellow. At the end, she sprayed the Prussian crest, along with a Gilbird. They would know exactly who it was from.

"Austro- Hungarian Empire. What a joke." Hungary sighed. No one except Italy, who most people underestimated, and Prussia, understood how strictly political their relationship was. She had never thought about how tough it was to have a relationship with another country.

"Suppose those Nordics would know. The whole Kalmar Union thing and Sweden taking Norway and stuff. It's funny how the world works." With one last look at the now rising sun, the woman turned and walked away from the scene. Her work was done, and she had a train to catch.

Later that day…

"VERDAMMT!" The sound of glass shattering broke Hungary away from her daydreams. Although she was still living with Austria, she wasn't so much his servant anymore. She was, though, sadly taking care of him. Roderich had become distant after WWII, staying only in his manor and composing music. And a depressed Mr. Austria was a clumsy Mr. Austria.  
"Hrr..." Hungary walked into the large, sunlight music room. "Mr. Austria, are you alright? I heard some noise…OH!" He was on the floor, a glass vase shattered next to him.

"I was just moving it and… I dropped it." The man had a tired look on his face, like he hadn't slept for days. Sighing, Elizaveta (Elizibeta?) reached down a hand to help him up. When the hand was taken, however, and was coated with sticky, bright, blood, Hungary became worried.

"You didn't say you were hurt! Stay here, and I'll go get some bandages. Don't you worry, Mr. Austria, you'll be just fine."

The Austrian man just smiled and sighed as she wrapped his hand. Hungary noticed a tear streaking the side of his face, and didn't say anything. "I never realized how much he was a part of our lives up until now. And now he's gone, and I just… It just doesn't make any sense. It wasn't their fault. It was their leaders. They had no choice, why take it out on them? Why can't we all just get along?"

"I don't know, Mr. Austria, I don't know."


End file.
